All New Double D (Story Rewrite)
by Dragon6
Summary: Eddy's returned to that selfish kids has grave consequences, none more grave than Double D's. He is sent away to a relative and is not seen in four years. After four years, Edd returns but he is not the same person that he was before. How will the Cul-de-sac react to this new Double D?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The clacking of the train did not annoy everyone on it. It just zoomed on the tracks and everyone just enjoyed the ride. They were either listening to music or watching their kids or doing something to entertain their time. One person, a teenager wearing a skull cap, was fiddling with his guitar. He was dressed somewhat like a hipster but he was anything but. He just kept fiddling with the instrument until he saw a small girl out of the corner of his eye. He winked at her, making her giggle and run off. The teen just smirked and turned back to his guitar.

As he messed with the strings, a voice came over the P. A. system.

" _ **Peach Creek Station is the next stop. In thirty minutes, Peach Creek Station.**_ " The voice said. The teenager became solemn after her heard that. He didn't like that fact that he would returning to Peach Creek. If he had it his way, he would have stayed in Arizona. He really didn't feel like returning after the incident four years ago.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _Edd sat alone with his suitcases. His parents flanked him, serious expressions on their faces. Edd had his head down as they waited for someone. The skull cap wearing kid was sad and it showed. Everything was going so good and it all went bad because Eddy couldn't just accept how things were. All because of one stupid scam._

 _In hindsight, he really shown have known better. After the whole thing with Eddy's brother, he thought that his short friend would have changed. He should have known that he would have used the new friendship with the other cul-de-sac kids to plot something. However, they had been friends for so long, so he didn't think a small scam would hurt. He was so wrong. People did get hurt and they were not happy._

 _The other residents of the cul-de-sac were enraged and wanted all three of them gone. The friendship they created with the other kids were gone and they were shunned. However, the worst of it came from Eddy himself. He blamed him for everything that happened. While that wasn't surprising as he never took any responsibility, Eddy's anger at him was. He viciously berated him, calling him stupid and other names. He mocked him and insulted his creativity. The final nail was when he told him that they were never friends, that he was nothing but a tool to make him money. That hurt more than anything._

 _His attention turned to a car pulling up. A large man stepped out. Edd looked up and saw that he was clean shaven and wore clothes that a trucker would wear. He walked up to his mother and gave her a hug. The look he gave his father was not one of kindness. He then faced him and he was scared. He looked at him for a while before kneeling down to his level. He gave him a smile._

" _Hello Edward, I'm your uncle Richard. I'm happy to meet you."_

 _ *****Present*****_

He remembered that day and saw it as the start of his life. While in the beginning he had been fearful, he enjoyed the time with his uncle. The four years he spent in Arizona opened his eyes to a whole new world to him. Uncle Richard was supportive of his inventive mind. He helped him come out of his shell and he made true friends. However, after four years, his parents wanted him to return just as he was about to begin his junior year of high school. He really didn't understand why this was. It wasn't as if they cared.

His mother might have kept in contact with him but it would only be once a month. He didn't hear anything from his father but he expected that. So, he wondered why either one of them would want him back in Peach Creek. Edd just sighed at the questions he had and saved them for when he got back. He would either get his answers or nothing at all.

 _ **XXX**_

Edd looked out the window of the cab. The cul-de-sac hadn't really changed. There were a few new things but it wasn't much. It seemed like everything was just frozen in time. The cab stopped in front of his house. Edd grabbed his things and got out of the cab after paying him. He made his way to the door where he saw a sticky note that had a taped key on it. Edd just used it to enter the house.

Inside, Edd wasn't surprised by what he saw. The place was in order and clean as a whistle. The teen made his way to his room. He entered and found it the same. Nothing was touched and everything was in place. Edd dropped his stuff and fell onto his bed. He looked up at his ceiling and just waited for sleep to claim him. It would be hours later when he was awoken. He opened his eyes to see his parents. Edd sighed and sat up to greet them. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Mother, father," Edd greet with a neutral tone. They both noticed it but did not say anything.

"It is good to have you back Edward." His mother said. "How was Arizona?"

"It was… different, better. I was doing well with Uncle Richard." Edd said. His father looked displeased by Edd's words.

"I'm glad that you had your experience but it was time to return home. Dinner has been prepared so let's go and eat." His father said. He walked out of his room, followed by his mother. With a sigh, Edd also followed.

 _ **XXX**_

Dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone ate in silence. After a while, Edd decided to get some answers.

"So, why bring me home?" Edd asked. His mother looked confused while his father looked stern.

"Did you not wish to return?" his father asked sternly.

"To be honest, no I did not wish to return. I know that you got daily reports from the school I was attending. I excelled in all my classes. Also, Uncle Richard saw no issue with me staying with him until I went to college. Even Aunt Susan saw no issue. I do not understand the decision for my return." Edd said. He paid attention to their reaction and noticed the slight flinch when he mentioned his aunt from New York. She was his father's sister and had met her during his summer vacation. Richard took him to meet his father's family as a graduation present. It was very eye opening.

"I don't really have to explain anything to you Edward. Your mother and I wanted you to finish your academics here, not in Arizona." His father said in a displeased tone.

"And after I graduate? Do you believe that I'm the same child you raised?" Edd asked. His father narrowed his eyes at him. Edd also saw that his mother was also sending him looks. With a sigh, Edd just decided to drop the matter. "May I be excused?" All he got was a nod from both parents. Edd stood and walked out of the kitchen. He did not go to his room but toward the basement. It was where he kept his inventions over the years. He was happy that all his stuff was still here.

He never stopped inventing. He loved to discover how things worked and he loved to create. His uncle, his aunt and his cousins encouraged his inventor side. They all never saw it as a stupid hobby like his parents thought. He took several classes and even entered a few contest. He continued to further his learning and improve his inventive skills. A lot of his friends in Arizona found it fun and were always interested in seeing more. He was turning in a real engineer.

He walked up to his desk and stared at it for a while. He opened up the drawers of his desk and saw his tools. He walked over to his wall of inventions and grabbed one of them. He took it off the wall and moved it to the table. He then grabbed a trash can and his stool. He sat down and looked at his pass invention. He picked up one of his tools and began to dismantle his creation. He would save some parts, separating them and cataloging. It didn't take him long to finish and he threw away the scraps. He stood up and went for another invention. He would do this for most of the night.

 _ **XXX**_

Exiting through the back of his house, Edd cut through the alley and started walking. He made his way toward Peach Creek Junior High. His reason was to shoot around the basketball under his arm. It was the only sport that he had an interest in. His very first friend got him into the sport and he enjoyed. He developed a frame to play the sport and was a pretty good shot from a distance. While he preferred distance shots, it didn't mean that he couldn't take the ball to the rim.

When he arrived, he saw a few people there already playing. He saw that they were using the full court so he made his way over to one of the free half courts. He just started to dribble the ball and work on his jump shot. He was five minutes into his routine when he heard someone shake the gate. He looked to see someone his age. He was of Latino descent with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a Bull's jersey.

"Hey, I was wondering if you can help me out. I need a fifth guy to help me out." The guy said.

"No problem. It beats waiting my turn." Edd said. He walked out of the gated court and walked up to the guy. He put his hand out for a shake. "Edward."

"Leon." He greeted and shook his hand. He led Edd to the court they were using. Leon went up to a brown skinned, shaved black haired teenager who was also wearing basketball attire.

"This guy your fifth Leon?" he asked. He gave Edd a look over and smirked. "Must not want to win." Edd just smirked and rotated his shoulders. Leon scoffed at the teen.

"Laugh it up Wendell. When we win, don't come crying to me." Leon said. The teen scoffed right back. Leon's five got ready to face Wendell's five. The tall teen turned to the bleachers and told the others to turn the volume up on the radio. The game started with Wendell getting the ball first. They dribbled the ball down the court. Wendell looked to post up and raised her arm for the ball. His teammate passed the ball but it was picked out of the air by Edd. With surprising speed, Edd ran down the court but one of Wendell's teammates, matching his speed. The two of them went up and Edd did a reverse lay-up to avoid the block. The ball went in, making it 0-2.

"Ohhh, that was nice!" Leon cheered. Wendell wasn't worried as the ball came down the other side. Again, Wendell looked to post up. He got a good pass and began backing down the defender. He was about to turn when he was stripped by Edd. Edd started a fast break when he saw Leon ahead. He lobbed it toward him, making him go airborne. The slam dunk made everyone watching and playing jump up in excitement. Leon ran over to Edd and gave him a 'five'. He then mocked Wendell who just looked at him.

"Alright, you want play it like that. Alright, let's go." Wendell said. Everyone watched as the game continued. There were a lot of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' as the two teams played. Edd play his position well and kept his team in the lead. However, Wendell and his team chipped away at the score and was only a point behind. Edd had the ball and was at the three point line. Wendell was guarding him this time and was in his face.

"Come on skull cap, let's see what you got." Edd dribbled and tried to get to the rim but Wendell was in his way. Edd suddenly dashed forward, tripping Wendell up. Edd did again only adding a crossover, making Wendell drop to a knee. The crowd was going wild and Edd ended the game with a fall-away jumper. Leon was going just a crazy as everyone in the stands. Edd walked over to Wendell and held out his hand. The taller teen took it and was brought to his feet. The two shook hands and were all smiles.

"Next game, I got you. Believe that." Wendell said with amusement. He gave Edd a friendly pat and Leon a five. He and his team made their way to the stands as another team got ready to play Edd and Leon.

 _ **XXX**_

Edd grabbed his ball and headed out of the courts. As he made his way to the street, he heard Leon calling his name. He turned to see him run up to him.

"Those were some nice games man." Leon said, giving Edd a 'five'. "Not only did I finally beat Wendell but the first time that I haven't lost a game. Thanks for your play man."

"No problem man. Do you come here every weekend?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, I do. Even when it gets too cold, they open up the gym for us to use." Leon informed. "Hey, you hungry man? Wendell's paying."

"Well then, who am I to ignore that invite?" Edd said. Leon let out a laugh and the two went to meet up with Wendell.

 _ **XXX**_

A small teenager with ginger hair and onyx eyes was walking down the street. She was in a hurry as she was meeting up with her friends. They only had two weeks to get ready for high school. One of those weeks had to be spent on buying clothes. She had the money from her small job that she had. As she was rushing, she turned and caught sight of two familiar people that she knew would be going to her school.

She recognized then as Leon and Wendell. She knew Wendell because she attended a few of his basketball games. Leon she knew from the few concerts that he was a drummer for. She noticed the third guy and could have sworn that she had met him before. She didn't really have time to think about it and quickly made her way toward the bus to get to the mall.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_

 _ **Hello everyone, welcome to the new version of my Ed, Edd n' Eddy story. Sorry that I haven't updated the old version of my story but i've been going through some things. Anyway, I'm back and I've decided to start my story over. However, instead of taking down my old story. I'll keep it up so you can enjoy it.**_

 _ **Since I am re-writing this, I've decided to go in a all new direction. Some things will stay the same but I will attempt to develop my characters a bit more. Reading my old story, I felt that there wasn't any character development with my Original Characters. I will try to do better and hopefully make the story better.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the new story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The red haired teen dashed off the bus and made her way into the mall as quickly as she could. She was already late and she didn't what to be any later than she was. She zipped through the crowd, being careful not to bump into any one. It didn't take her long to see her destination and to see the people that she was looking for. She made her way up to them, startling the two.

"Geez Sarah, why did you just run up on us like that?" asked the raven-haired teenager. Her hair was cut in a Japanese 'hime' style in the front while the back reached down to her neck. She had blue eyes and was wearing some pink lipstick. She wore a black and white stripped sweater with a pair of blue bell bottoms. She wore some sneakers of her feet.

"Sorry about that Ryder." Sarah said before straightening up and caught her breath. "I just didn't want to be late." Sarah wore her ginger hair in a braid and had pin colored eyes. She was wearing a jersey that had the band 'Lynyrd Skynyrd' and a pair of jeans. She also wore sneakers like Ryder.

"It's okay Sarah. We have all day to shop." the other teenager said with excitement. She was a blond, whose hair stopped at her upper back, and had green eyes. She wore a sundress that was orange and yellow and a pair of white, open-toe, platform sandals. She could pass for a model if she wanted to.

"Leave it for Melody to be so excited." Ryder commented. Melody just stuck her tongue out at her, making Sarah laugh. The three then decided to get their shopping trip started.

 _ **XXX**_

A young, sixteen year old was working on his HONDA CRF450R. It was his baby and he needed to keep it in top shape. It was a present that he got when he got his motorcycle license a year ago. His messy red hair wasn't in the way and his light green eyes were focused on the task. So focused he was that he didn't notice the person coming up on his left. He only knew when said person blew in his ear, startling him. The young man looked at the person in annoyance but he soften his glare when he saw who it was.

"You really need to stop doing that to me babe." he said.

"You need to stop focusing to hard Kev." The female said with a giggle. She then walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips, which was returned. She stepped back and looked at him while he did the same. His girl was dressed really nice, wearing tan capris, a white button-up shirt and open-toe sandals. He saw that he hair was done up in a nice bun, which showed those teal colored eyes that he liked to look at. She was also wearing some make-up that really enhance her beauty.

"I take it you like my outfit?" she asked with a teasing tone.

"I do. Are you going out with the girls Nazz?" he asked.

"I was but things broke down at the last minute. So I came over her to see if my boyfriend wanted to take me around the town and show me off. What do you say?" Nazz asked coyly.

"Give me thirty minutes and I'll be back." He said and dashed into his house to shower and get ready. Nazz just stood there and giggled.

 _ **XXX**_

It was around noon when the three friends decided to go to the food court to eat and rest. Each of them had some bags of clothes and other things. As they got their food and sat down, they began to talk.

"I'm just so excited about this. In two weeks we will be in high school. We will be seen as mature." Melody said happily.

"I'm already mature for my age. To me, it's just another school. The only thing that's different is that it will be four years instead of three." Ryder said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Gee, do you not have one excited bone in your body?" Sarah asked.

"Show me something to get excited about." Ryder commented with a grin. "Besides, while we might get some sense of independence, you know the other guys will be checking in on us to make sure that we're okay."

"You're talking about Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, the Kankers and Jonny? Why would they bother with us?" Melody asked.

"Ryder's got a point. Nazz, especially, is going to be a mother hen to all of us. After all, it was because of her that we became friends." Sarah said.

"Yeah, it was. Probably wouldn't have been this tight if it wasn't for her or that prick Jimmy." Ryder stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Melody said. She turned her attention to Sarah. "Please tell us that he isn't going to Peach Creek High? I don't think that I can handle it if he was with us for four years."

"We don't have to worry about that leech. He's going to some school that's in the city. A twenty minute bus ride both ways. I say go riddance and good luck to him find any friends." Sarah said.

"You know who really needs to go? It's that weasel Eddy. How in the hell is he still in high school? I thought he failed so bad that there was no way he would be able to become a junior." Melody said.

"I really don't know how. My brother was in the same boat as him. Ed barely passed summer school from what I saw and he was allowed to go ahead. Eddy, I know he probably cheated in order to pass. He avoided school like a sickness." Sarah explained.

"Why does your brother hang out with that loser? He's going to get dragged down with him if he doesn't just cut the cord." Ryder said.

"You think I haven't tried? I've even changed how I treat him and he still follows Eddy around like a puppy. Maybe if Double D was here, it might have been different but that not saying much." Sarah stated.

"Oh yeah, you've mentioned this Edd before. He use to run with Eddy and your brother but he hasn't been in Peach Creek for four years right? Do you know where he went?" Melody asked.

"I think he's in Arizona with an uncle. The block doesn't really associate with his parents much. Wherever he is, I just hope that he's grown up unlike his those two." Sarah said. The trio continued to eat, talk and get some looks from some guys. After they finished and got refreshed, they went back to shopping.

 _ **XXX**_

It wasn't every day when people's walk were interrupted by something strange. Sure, there might be a small disturbance that turned a head or two. Today, however, was one of those days when you just had to look and wonder what the hell were they thinking. Everyone watched as security was dragging two teenagers from the area. The taller of the two was laughing as he was dragged out by three guards. It was as if he was having the time of his life. The shorter of the two was fighting the two guards and screaming at the unfair treatment. It did not stop the guards from tossing the two from the square.

"We've warned you before brat. We don't want you panhandling in the square again! The next time, we're holding the both of you for the police!" one of the guards shouted.

"Screw you pal! We've got rights!" the shorter of the two shouted back.

"Yeah, and what you're doing is illegal here! So get the hell out and stay the hell out!" the guard shouted and walked back into the square with his fellow guards. The shorter of the two gave the guard the middle finger before turning to his taller friend, fixing him with a glare.

"Oh man, that was fun, huh Eddy?" the teenager asked dimwittedly.

"Fun? You call that fun?! What the hell Ed?! I was making so good change before they caught up with us! Why did you lead them to our spot?!" Eddy shouted. Eddy was still quite short for a sixteen year old. His black hair was made to be slick, looking like one of those greasers. His blue eyes were angry and bore into his friend. He was wearing some old clothes that include a ripped up jacket, ripped jeans, an yellow polo shirt with stains on it and dirty sneakers.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eddy. The guards chased me form the well." Ed said with a grin. The red-haired, turquoise eyed teen still acted like a child and still did things that a child would do. He was also wearing old clothes that consisted of a baggy purple/blue pants, large black shoes, and a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wore a dark olive green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. The whole outfit had holes in it. "They also took all the change I got."

"Because you were taking it from the wishing well, ya idiot!" Eddy shouted. The teen just sighed in anger and stormed off. Ed got up and followed him without pause. Eddy was steaming mad at his latest failure to make some cash. His father and mother had refused to give any to get him some new gear for school. It was as if he wanted to go back to that dump. However, it was either graduate high school or go to military school lie his father threaten. He didn't like either option but military school scared the hell out of him. It didn't work for his brother and it would not suit him.

Despite this, Eddy grumbled at the fact that he wasn't rolling in dough like he expected. He felt that if he made some good money, he wouldn't need his parents or Peach Creek. It wasn't as if he had any friends here. Everyone either disliked him or really disliked him. He was a social pariah that was constantly mocked. It got under his skin a lot and took up smoking just to calm his nerves. The only person he could count on was Ed and that wasn't saying much.

Either way, Eddy needed a plan to get him the money that he deserved so that he could leave this life behind him. He was going to make it big in this world and when he did, he was going to rub it in everyone's face.

 _ **XXX**_

Sarah made her way home, her arms filled with bags. It was a good day and she had brought a lot of cute clothes. She had earned herself that cash working for Eddy's father at his job. She enjoyed the small job and got a nice send off by the owners. She even got a bonus. She would have never thought of earning her money in the past but she had changed a lot from the brat girl who yelled at everyone and tossed them across the field with her strength.

As she walked home, he came upon the playground where she and Jimmy used to hang out. Those days of friendship were long gone now and she had no need to remember them. She did however see a familiar face just standing there, looking at the trees. He was a dark-skinned teen with a bald head. He was wearing a pair of baggy, jean shorts, sandals and a white tee. He was standing there, staring at the tree in front of him. This brought down Sarah's mood as she knew who it was and why he was doing this.

Two years ago, Jonny had a imagery friend, Plank. Plank was a piece of wood with a drawn on smile and eyes. To Jonny, he was his best friend in the world. However, a teacher was fed up with Jonny's imagination. Jonny kept disrupting class because the teacher refused to call Plank's name during roll call. It annoyed the teacher so much that they finally had enough. The teacher berated Jonny in the harshest of ways, calling Plank an object and not a friend. He then took Plank and tossed him in the garbage. Enraged, Jonny actually attacked the teacher, biting the man in the arm.

Jonny's actions nearly got him expelled but he would not be allowed back to school unless he was seen by a psychologist. Jonny refused to do this and actually attempted to run away. He didn't get far and was dragged to a psychologist. Jonny would not be seen for three months. When he returned, he was a changed person. None of them recognized this new Jonny. He kept to himself and did not hang with them as he did in the past. He was a loner in every definition.

Sarah felt sorry for him but there was nothing that she could do for him. Out of everyone in the cul-de-sac, she was the only one that he spoke to. She didn't know why that was but she listened to him as he talked. It was an odd friendship with a boy a year older than her. She decided to let Jonny have his time. She would seek him out this week and see if he wanted to do something. With that, she continued on her way home.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_

 _ **Here's a new chapter for everyone. Sorry that it took so long but this chapter went through several rewrites before I settled on this verison. It isn't my best but it will get better. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**_


End file.
